A Really Original Title
by Lillygem
Summary: Sleepover at Kurama's! This is gonna be funny! R
1. Prelude to a Sleepover

A/N: My boredom and nothing to do is possibly a bad thing.Or a good thing but not at the time! ^_^ Hope you like this little fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Fanfics are not written by owners of the shows they are written by the FANS of the show. I am a fan. Of the show, not an instrument used for producing artificial currents of air.  
  
"What do girls do at sleepovers?" Kuwabara asked for about the hundredth time that day during the time at the park they were at.  
  
Yukina, Keiko, and Botan were having a sleepover at Genki's temple because in Keiko's words "We girls need time away from you BOYS sometimes you know!" (A/N: Yuske was trying to talk her out of it that's why she sounds mad. Btw she sounds mad, lol!)  
  
"They play truth or dare." Kurama said.  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
"What?" Kurama asked looking around behind him.  
  
"How do you know that?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Um.well I've been invited to sleepovers before." Kurama responded.  
  
"What! That's not fair!" Kuwabara yelled. "Oh Yukina! Why do you not invite me?" Kuwabara asked as the scene around him went all dreamy like with floating hearts.  
  
"Knock it off Kuwabara! You're scaring the children!" Yusuke yelled hitting him over the head.  
  
"What children, Urameshi?" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"THOSE ones, idiot!" Yusuke yelled pointing to a group of small children with tears in their eyes.  
  
"Oh no! I have frightened small children!" Kuwabara yelled then ran towards the children saying, "Please forgive me!" Then one of the mothers hit him over the head and called him an idiot.  
  
Hiei smirked at the whole scene and almost couldn't contain his laughter, but after years of training his face to be a mask, he only had a little difficulty.  
  
Kuwabara, after tripping a couple times, came back to the group and said, "Why don't we have a sleepover then?" The group thought on this then Yusuke yelled "All right!" Yuske, now the one scaring the small children into tears.  
  
"Where should it be at?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Everyone looked at Kurama who was looking to Hiei for help. Hiei only sounded a, "Hn."  
  
Kurama sighed and said "Fine, at my house."  
  
"Yay!" Yusuke and Kuwabara linked arms and went around in circles until they realized what they were doing. When they did realize, they jumped away from each other.  
  
"Why were you touching me?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"What! You were touching me!" Kuwabara yelled back.  
  
"I was not!" Yusuke yelled  
  
"Was to!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Be quiet." Hiei said and touched his katana and they shut up right away.  
  
A/N: What do you think? I have ideas for the next chapter or a later chapter but I'm not sure when it will happen.yeah, anyway! I will try to continue! (I'm sure I will, lol) 


	2. Teddybear ,cookies, milk, ghosts ? and g...

A/N: Yay! Peoplies like this fic! * so happy gives all that reviewed really big cookies and fudge * Enjoy!  
  
Dawn Lessing: This IS a humor fic! Isn't it? Hm.Yes! It is! It is! Yay! Lol!  
  
Shizuka ame: There is no shonen ai in this fic. I don't think, maybe some hinting but that's all I promise! .I do have one shonen ai fic under waterlily on here if anyone is interested if not then ok! Lol.  
  
Kawaii Youko: Of coarse there will be rabid fan girls! Just let me get to it, lol!  
  
Neo the Sword Mistress: Wow.it was that funny? Cool!  
  
FluffyWolfy: That may be a little disturbing.I had an idea close to that though! Lol!  
  
Sio's Death: Sorry Sio but it was meant to be called A Really Original Title. But I think that is a good title!  
  
Blue MagicInc: Sorry, I tried to email you but it didn't work I don't think.  
  
And THANKS for the reviews!!  
  
Disclaimer: Hm. * thinking* I don't own YYH but I did have a dream were there was a YYH marathon on and no one would let me watch it.Nothing to do with this fic! Maybe.I don't know, lol!  
  
"PARTIEEEEE!!!!" Kuwabara yelled outside of Kurama's house. In his arms he had a blue sleeping bag with trains on it and a teddy bear wearing the headband of love. Over one shoulder was a bag full of more bags of chips.  
  
Inside Kurama's eyes widened. 'Now! I thought it would be at least a little later tonight!' He ran for the door. "Kuwabara, um.Hi!" Kurama paused when he saw the oaf's belongings.  
  
There was a crashing noise from the kitchen and Kurama ran to see what it was. Kuwabara following close behind with all of his belongings.  
  
"Hiei! What are you doing?!" Hiei was on the floor along with a cookie jar and lots of cookies spread out around him.  
  
"Hn. I wanted a snack." Hiei said as he picked up a few cookies grabbed a cup from a cabinet sat it down then got milk out and poured some milk. He took a drink of milk then, Hiei with a milk mustache, the words Got Milk appeared out of nowhere. (A/N: I don't own that commercial either.)  
  
"AHHHH!!! Kurama you have a ghost!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Kurama jumped and Kuwabara screeched, Kuwabara yelled, "Where'd you come from Urameshi!"  
  
"Uh, my.house." Yusuke said slowly to make sure the baka understood him.  
  
"I don't have a ghost." Kurama said.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then what was with the milky colored floating letters? Huh? HUH? WELL!" Yusuke seemed to grow 50 ft. and Kurama shrank until he was about a foot tall. Then just the opposite happened, Yusuke shrank and Kurama grew.  
  
"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Kurama yelled.  
  
Kuwabara's jaw had dropped to the floor at the scene of shrinking and growing people; he had to reconnect his jaw. "Wow! Cool! I wanna do that!"  
  
Yusuke and Kurama were both now 50 ft taller and both said in bellowing voices "TOO BAD!"  
  
.Kuwabara shrank until he was about a foot tall. "Ah! No! I wanted to be big not small! OH NO! I'm shorter than Hiei!" Kuwabara yelled in a high pitched voice and ran from the giants.  
  
Yusuke shrank to his normal size, as did Kurama, and was laughing his head off (A/N: Oh no, there it goes! It was right next to you and you didn't catch it?! No jk, that's not part of the story.) and Hiei and Kurama smirked.  
  
A/N: Yeah I know, short. But it is better than nothing! Ok, for those of whom that like Kuwabara.I'm sorry but I agree with Hiei, He's an idiot in my mind, so I don't really like him, sorry! I don't think there was any hint to shonen ai in there was there? If there was sorry. I'm good at saying sorry, aren't I? Lol! 


	3. Squashed and Mess Making

A/N: Again I feel like typing, so I'm going to type! Again, without writing it out first.who all thinks that is a good thing for me to do? Other then you Gem. * Glances at Gem who grabs at my stuffed snake, that I wear around my neck a lot, and, as she says, "hugs" it ("She's strangling it I tell you! Strangling! Save him!" * Runs in spirals until I hit a wall* "Um.ow".) *  
  
To all who reviewed: THANK YOU!!!!  
  
"Hey lets go upstairs!" Yusuke yelled.  
"What? No! We don't need to yet! It's only.* looks at clock * not that late!" Kurama yelled then tried to run to the stairs that led to his room, to end up falling over Kuwabara's belongings.  
  
"What's your problem, Kurama?" Hiei asked still with a milk mustache.  
  
"I have to clean my room!" Kurama yelled in panic.  
  
Yusuke's eyes bulged and Hiei dropped one cookie. Hiei then proceeded to kneel on the floor pick up the cookie then each crumb that he could find on the floor then stood up, looked at Yusuke, and tried to mimic him, which didn't work to good.He ended up looking like a puppy dog (A/N: Sorry couldn't resist! ^_^ I think it would be cute!)  
  
"Your room is dirty!?" Yusuke yelled then run up the stairs, accidentally * cough ~not~ cough * stepping on the foot tall Kuwabara on his way to Kurama's room. Hiei flashed by him going for the same destination in mind.  
  
"NO! Don't look!" Kurama yelled but they had opened the door as he reached the foot of the stairs, not noticing Kuwabara's muffled yelling under his foot.  
  
Yusuke and Hiei looked into Kurama's almost perfect room. The one and only thing that was on the floor was.A SOCK!  
  
"What the heck!" Yusuke yelled then ran to the closet murmuring that if Kurama thought that was a mess he'd have to show him.  
  
Hiei watched in amusement as Yusuke pulled clothing from Kurama's closet and threw it on the floor.  
  
Kurama was coming up the stairs and Yusuke yelled, "Come on Hiei! Help me!"  
  
"Help you what?"  
  
"Make a mess!"  
  
"." Hiei glanced at the piles of paper on Kurama's desk then pushed them to the floor.  
  
Kurama, upon reaching his room, yelled in horror, "What have you done!" and lunged for his favorite brush that was now on the floor. "It's ok.they won't hurt you." he said cradling it in his arms.  
  
"Um.Kurama? You're talking to a brush.?" Hiei said in a dignified tone.  
  
"So? It's mine. I can do what I want."  
  
Yusuke snuck up behind Kurama with a nice white jacket.  
  
A/N: Hmm.what is Yusuke going to do? I know! I know! * Laughs evily * I'm not going to tell either ^^. Well what do you think? I almost pity Kuwabara.ALMOST not do. Anyway I hope you all liked ^_^ 


	4. Fan Girls and Green Jello

A/N: How did some ppl guess that Yusuke would put Kurama in a strait jacket? * Evil gleam in eyes * I'll just have to change it.^_^ And I'm going to grant a few request that have been made in this chapter! Hope you like! (Hope I like to, lol)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything having to do with YYH.or jell-o.actually I might have some in a cupboard somewhere.  
  
Yusuke was about to put the strait jacket on Kurama when a high- pitched girly-girl voice yelled "NOOOOOO!!!!! KURAAAMAAAA!!!!" and Yusuke was tackled from behind as the owner of the girly-girl voice tackled Kurama.  
  
"Ahhh!!!! It burns! It burns! I mean, help!" Yusuke yelled as a rabid fan girl was basically suffocating him (A/N: Obviously not enough to keep him from yelling.lol)  
  
"No! Ahh!!!! Hey, what's tha-!?" Kurama yelled as he, Yusuke, and Hiei (who was attacked first and could not yell because of the rabid fan girls having covered his mouth so not to warn the others and take all the fun away) were held down by more than needed fan girls.  
  
The crowd of drooling fan girls separated for a blond haired, green eyed, (A/N: Green eyed for jealousy? Hehe yeah right! I bet they're contacts.what am I saying! I'm typing this!) fan girl that seemed to be the ringleader of the circus.  
  
"Hello! I'm a rabid fan girl! And now you all have to eat this!" She said in an annoyingly high voice and stepped aside to show them a cauldron that looked to have green jell-o in it. The boys, minus Kuwabara who is as flat as a pancake right now, eyes widened then even more when the rabid blond said,  
  
"Feed them my pretties! Give them a feast of jell-o! MAWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! * Cough-gag-cough *"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The three yelled in unison as many rabid fan girls advanced upon them with spoons full of green jell- o.  
  
A/N: Yep, short. But I have reasons, one being I have to do school work * mumbles about being home schooled * and another being you ppl get to choose if the rabid fan girls somehow go away or if they can't get rid of them! ^_^ I'm so nice, aren't I? Lol! 


	5. Spite?

A/N: I'm not sure how to describe the black dragon attack because I missed that episode.WAH!!!!! Lol! ^_^ Ok, anyway just pretend Hiei used his black dragon attack.  
  
Disclaimer: Who do you think owns this? Certainly not me.  
  
Ashes lay about three, or should I say four? Oh, nope. it is three.Kuwabara is flattened at the bottom of the stairs.Anyway ashes lay about the three in Kurama's room.  
  
"Hiei! What did you do that for?! I mean, yeah, we wanted to escape, and blah, blah, blah.."Yusuke blabbered on and on and no one listened (^_^ lol!)  
  
Hiei was doing an Irish jig with a smile on his face at this point and Kurama was staring at him, mouth hanging open in amazement.  
  
"Blah, blah, blah.Hiei knows how to dance?" Yusuke's voice entered the ears of Hiei and Kurama.  
  
Hiei halted in his dance and looked at Yusuke with a look that could almost kill. "Is there a problem with that?" Hiei glared.  
  
"Ah, well.uh." Hiei touched his katana and Yusuke continued "No! It's not a problem!"  
  
Hiei laughed "Still striking fear into the hearts of many!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then what was with the "fan girls"? The y didn't look afraid of you." Kurama said.  
  
Hiei slumped forward "The spite of it all! THE SPITE!!!!" Hiei yelled shaking his fist.  
  
"Um.Hiei?" Yusuke whispered.  
  
"What?!" Hiei yelled back at him.  
  
"You missed one." Yusuke said pointing towards Kurama's door.  
  
A girl with a mask of a cat on her face peered around the doorway to look into the room at the three males.  
  
"Um.you, uh, stepped on your friend." She said in a calm voice, showing Kuwabara's unconscious form hanging from her hands, as he was still a foot tall.  
  
"You're not going to attack us with jell-o?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Um.no.gotta go! Bye!" She yelled, threw Kuwabara at Yusuke, then ran down the stairs and out the door.  
  
"Well now that was weird." Kurama said.  
  
"NOT AS WEIRD AS HIEI DANCING A JIG!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Er.I think it's about equal on the scale." Kurama said.  
  
Yusuke looked confused, "There's a scale?"  
  
Kurama and Hiei face-faltered.  
  
"It's a figure of speech you idiot!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Huh? Who's talking to me?" Kuwabara mumbled.  
  
Yusuke burst out laughing as Kurama stifled his laughter and Hiei smirked.  
  
"What? Did I say somethin'?" Kuwabara asked the hyenas.  
  
A/N: o.O um.another chapter! Yay! ^_^ I had to bring Kuwabara back in for some stupid yet funny entertainment, sorry! Lol! Hope you all liked this pretty much pointless chapter! ^_^ 


	6. PIE!

A/N: I finally got to see the episode where Hiei used his black dragon attack! I'm happy about that! I also think that may have been a bit of an overkill to use on fan girls! They were rabid though so, yeah...  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything in the world! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Yeah, ok, that's a lie. ^_^ But it's such a good one isn't it?  
  
"Uh, guys? I'm hungry." Kuwabara said to the others that were still laughing. And Kuwabara, being the idiot he is, was in oblivion as to what was so funny.  
  
Yusuke suddenly stopped laughing his head off (A/N: and picked it back up from the floor to reattach it to his neck, lol! I'm off the story again! I just have to make little inputs ^_^), blinked, and replied, "I am too."  
  
"I have pie down stairs. You want some of that?" Kurama offered.  
  
The others eyes grew (A/N: and took up all of their faces and drool was at their chins, eh, heh heh, right, back to the fic!) and they all yelled."  
  
"PIE!!!!!!!!!" and charged down the stairs followed by Kurama.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke stood at the kitchen doorway waiting for Kurama to turn into the room, Hiei and Kuwabara snickering by the table.  
  
Kurama turned the corner and,  
  
SPLAT!  
  
Kurama was covered in pie.  
  
"HAHAHA!! You look like a clown!" Yusuke yelled then fell to the floor unconscious (A/N: For my own revenge or pleasure whatever you want to call it, lol! ^^ I'm allowed to do that right?) and Kurama licked the blueberry Pie off his face some then swiped most of it off with hands. He then calmly went to the fridge, opened it, took something, then turned around quickly and threw left over spaghetti at the partners in crime.  
  
"AH!! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!" Kuwabara yelled as he knocked the table over as a shield.  
  
"I can tell you idiot!" Hiei yelled at him from his spot behind an open cupboard.  
  
Kurama continued to throw food, some unidentifiable, at the two, and occasionally at the third unconscious form on the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Short again... Well I'm working on it! Lol! I finally type up a chapter and the site isn't up! Evil, lol! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


End file.
